


Husband! Dad! Kokichi x Wife! Mom! Reader

by soxeriety



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Why is this cute, is this even fluff, kokichis a dad now apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Husband! Dad! Kokichi x Wife! Mom! Reader

"No, it would totally work!" Kokichi argued, keeping a hand on the wheel as the family of 4 drove to their destination.

“Yeah what dad said!”

Kuza, the oldest exclaimed, beaming as her blue bangs flopped over her brown eyes.

Even though she was 17 and was the smartest out of her class, she still picked up her mischievous personality from her father. 

I sighed, shaking my head. “Pigs can’t rule the world! They’re animals.”

“Yeah but give them cyborg powers and voila! Superhuman pig society.” Kokichi said, smirking.

Kiraki, 15 and also the smartest out of his class, shook his head, adjusting his glasses and moving his purple curls out of his face as he looked up from his computer.

“Pigs are smart, yes, but they could never be president and things like that. Just the idea of that is ridiculous.” He said, yellow eyes glaring at his sister.

“Aw Aki your no fun, ishishishi~!” Kuza teased, snickering.

“Who cares?” Kiraki complained, rolling his eyes.

“Huh! You don’t.. care?” Kuza suddenly frowned, tears threatening to fall.

“What? No- I didn't-“

“ishishishishi! You fell for it! I’m flattered you care about me though little bro!” “Your dad taught you well, huh?” I joked, smiling. “Of course I did! What kind of dad would I be if I didn’t teach my kids my ways?” Kokichi chuckled, ruffling Kuza’s hair. “Oh, were here!” I said, looking at the gps on the car. We got out the car and I looked at the hotel infront of me. “Can we get in the pool noww?” Kuza begged, pulling on Kokichi’s arm. “Make sure you put on your swimsuits, and don’t talk to strangers!” He approved, watching as the kids ran into the hotel.

It was sunset, and me and Kokichi were having a drink. “Hey, babe. Wanna go watch the sunset?” Kokichi asked softly. “Sure, i’d love to.” We walked outside and sat on the ground, gaping at the beautiful view. “I love you.” Kokichi smiled, kissing me gently.


End file.
